La Apuesta
by La.dama.oscura
Summary: Un Sex Mago, Harry,hace una apuesta con una Sexy Girl, Shana. ¿quien ganara? es un año lleno de desiniviciones,sexo y alcohol.Famosos visitan Hogwarts, y el amor es algo muy complicado para todos ellos. Un RonLavender sin parejas definitivas aun
1. La Apuesta I

Bueno, nos remontamos a séptimo año de nuestros protagonistas, digamos que ya no existe el trío maravilla de Gryffindor, eso quedo en el pasado, específicamente desde que Harry y Ron fueron nombrados los "Sex-Magos", a ellos se les integro Draco Malfoy, nuevo amigo del grupo, quien es secundado por Blaise Zabini.

Harry Potter era un chico alto, todo un galán casanova, ya ni siquiera recuerda quien fue su primera novia ni muchos menos su primera amante, sus notas no eran las mejores pero todavía recibía meritos, le gustaban las fiestas al igual que Draco, Ron y Blaise, tenían mucho en común: las mujeres.

Por otro lado Hermione se amisto mucho con Parvati, Lavender y Shana, se hicieron las mejores amigas, incluso, a veces, podían compartir un novio, no les interesaban, les gustaba gozar las noches, pero su única regla era: "nunca acostarse con un sex-mago", había miles de chicos que morían por ellas, incluso podían llegar a tener una relación monogama con alguno de ellos (pasar mas de una noche con el mismo chico). Eran las chicas mas codiciadas, los "Sex-magos" nunca perdían la oportunidad para intentar acercárseles, pero les era imposible, a esas chicas no le importaban su grandeza ni dotes.

Harry y los "Sex-magos" se encontraban con trajes de baño frente al lago, era un dia bonito y con un calor inaguantable, extrañamente ese año, había una crisis, había sequía.

Draco se encontraba coqueteando con una chica, cuando Ron empieza a desarmarse en piropos, Harry por su lado se metió al agua (su cuerpo ya necesitaba enfriarse), Blaise se acerco a Harry.

- con quien intentaremos ahora, Shana ya no nos dio bola- dijo Blaise

- arrinconémosla — dijo Harry

unos metros de ellos, mas específicamente en la orilla al lado de Draco y Ron instalaron sus cosas las cuatro amigas mas deseables, para envidia de muchas, estaban con trajes de baño tan diminutos que en cualquier minutos se podrían correr.

Encabezando la cuadrilla estaba Lavender con Parvati, ambas morenas, de pelo negro hasta la cintura, luego venia Hermione que en su mano traia una toalla, con un cuerpo llamativo, y junto a ella venia Shana quien era la mas altiva de todas, traia unos lentes de sol gigantes, y no miraba a nadie, lo que mas caracterizaba de ella eran sus enormes pechos.

Pansy que también venia con sus amigas y su novio, se colocaron un poco mas allá y entre risas empezaron a molestar.

- lastima que se las han pisado mas que el mismo piso- dijo Pansy con sorna

Hermione y Shana se miraron, mientras que Parvati y Lavender se sentaban en sus respectivas toallas a tomar el sol.

Las dos castañas empezaron a caminar en forma provocativa hacia el grupo de Pansy que se quedo callado, cuando estuvieron a unos pasos, Shana se saco los lentes mostrando sus ojos verdes.

- hola, Willy- dijo Shana besándole la mejilla- ¿Cómo amaneciste? Yo realmente agotada

- ¿Qué rayos?- dijo Pansy mirando a su novio

- quizás seremos putas- dijo Hermione- pero es tu novio el que llega todas las noches a nuestros brazos

Ambas amigas se despidieron con ademanes del grupo de las serpientes, de la cual Pansy ya no estaba al igual que su novio. Hermione se acostó al lado de Parvati, mientras que Shana se metió al lago.

- porque puedes tener citas con todos y ¿a mi no me aceptas?- dijo Harry al lado de Shana que se había asomado

- lamento decirte que no estas en mis planes de conquista- dijo Shana sonriendo

- si quieres conversar- dijo Blaise colocándose al lado de ellos

- piérdete Zabini- dijo Shana nadando hacia otro lado

- genial, no te me acerques en todo el dia, estaré ocupado- dijo Harry nadando hacia la dirección de la chica

-0-

- ¡Hermione, ven metete esta rica el agua!- dijo Shana moviendo sus manos para que Hermione se metiera

- en un rato mas- dijo Hermione desde la orilla

- es mala educación dejar con la palabra en la boca- dijo Harry acercándose

- creí que ya habías dicho todas las palabras que sabias- dijo Shana coqueteando

- ¿me estas coqueteando? Me siento afortunado-dijo Harry acercándose

- ya te dije Potter, no estas en mis planes de conquista- dijo Shana moviéndose seductoramente

- que mal, por que tu estas en los mío- dijo saltando sobre ella y sumergiéndola

Shana sintió como Harry la sumergía bruscamente, se quedo quieta, sabia que Harry no iba a aguantar mucho debajo del agua, el, por su parte pudo sentir el cuerpo de la chica frágil y eso le excitaba, vio como la parte superior del bikini se le corrió un poco, dejando ver el pezón de la chica, se acerco rápidamente y lo beso, eso desespero a la chica y empezó a patalear como loca, Harry sintió como las piernas de Shana rodeaban su cintura, levanto la vista y vio que a ella le estaba faltando el aire, la aferro a su cuerpo y salieron a la superficie.

- cof-cof — tosía Shana tratando de "tragar" todo el aire posible aun con sus piernas alrededor de Harry

- no tienes aguante- dijo Harry sosteniéndola

- ¿Qué creías que hacías?- dijo Shana

- dándote solo un poco de gozo- dijo Harry

- suéltame- dijo Shana soltándose de Harry- no me vuelvas — dijo arreglando el bikini- a colocar un dedo encima

- veremos cuanto te resistes- dijo Harry

- ¿es una apuesta?- dijo Shana enfadada

- quien cae a los pies del otro- dijo Harry dándole la mano- ¿apuestas?

- Es un hecho que tu serás el que pierdas- dijo Shana aceptando el trato.


	2. La Apuesta II

_**Capitulo II; Cambios**_  
dedicada a mis dos primeras lectoras. besos.

**H**arry siente como alguien entra a la habitación, se da vuelta, seguramente era Ron que volvía de sus rondas nocturnas, intentaba conciliar el sueño cuando alguien se mete bajo las mantas del chico.

- ¿Ginny?- pregunto Harry sonriendo sin abrir los ojos

Nadie contesto pero sea quien sea, era una chica, por el simple hecho de que los senos le estaban rozando su varonidad.

Ahora no le interesaba dormir, cuando una chica se te ofrece así, lo único que queda es recompensarla y hacerla sentir mil maravillas, la chica se monto sobre Harry, él por su lado, coloco sus manos en los perfectos glúteos de su amante, escucho un gemido.

- ¿Te gusta?- le dijo a la desconocida, por alguna extraña razón no quería abrir los ojos

Escucho una risa, el también sonrío, sintió como le colocaban una venda en los ojos, no se opuso, pero despojo de su compañera de juegos la camisa de dormir. Los senos estaban en contacto con el aire, eso le éxito mucho y escucho un nuevo gemido. La chica lo empuja de manera que quedara nuevamente acostado, le beso los labios... cosa que Harry mordisqueo, beso su cuello... sus pectorales... ahora fue Harry el que gimió, sentir el contacto de la húmeda lengua con una parte tan baja y tan sensible, comúnmente podía resistirse, pero esta vez se relajo y concentro todo sus sentidos en lo que la chica hacia. 

- detente — dijo Harry cuando ya no resistió mas 

Una risita provino de la chica, Harry coloco a la chica bajo él, no quiso sacarse la venda, pero sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer. Pero cuando Harry iba a entrar en ella, la chica se movía y no permitía que él terminara con su trabajo.

- vamos... no me hagas esto — dijo Harry 

- por favor... no sigas- dijo Harry no quería correrse de esa manera

Pero la chica no se detuvo

- eres una chica mala- dijo Harry al tiempo que recargaba su cuerpo en el de ella

Sintió como en el estomago de ella estaban "sus hijos", quiso sacarse la venda para ver quien era, pero una mano lo detuvo.

- ¿No quieres que te vea?- dijo Harry

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un beso, un beso intenso y distinto.

En cuestión de segundos se vio en el piso y pasos apresurados correr hacia la puerta, se saco rápidamente la venda pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue como la puerta se cerraba, genial ahora tenia que tomarse una ducha bien fría.

-0-

10 de la mañana. 

Hermione estaba con Parvati en la sala común, coqueteando con un chico de segundo, el pobre estaba que se moría de orgullo, lo único malo era que su novia lo quería asesinar.

- Hola chicas ¿qué hacen?- dijo Lavender llegando junto con Shana  
- saben... hay un chico en Hogwarts que se resintió a los encantos de esta ninfómana- dijo Shana golpeando suavemente el hombro de Lavender  
- ¿si? ¿de verdad?- dijo Parvati extrañada  
- si... seguramente era gay — dijo Lavender  
- no lo creo, tenia a su novia al lado, no te dio ni bola — dijo Shana  
- hola mi bebe 

Las cuatro chicas miraron de donde provenía la voz y a tres de ellas le dio un ataque de risa.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijo Lavender sonriendo  
- quería darle este hermoso presente a la mujer más bella — dijo Harry entregándole un ramo de rosas a Shana  
- lo siento, pero con encantos tan simples no me conquistaras — dijo Shana rechazando las rosas  
- ¿Qué? — dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione, Parvati y Lavender  
- por lo simple se empieza — dijo Harry besando la mano de Shana  
- te digo que el centauro hace mas mérito que tu- dijo Shana dándose vuelta

Las amigas de la castaña, salieron en su búsqueda apenas se dieron cuenta que Shana no le había dicho un detalle muy importante.

- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que tienes con Potter?- dijo Lavender, la única que había dado con su paradero  
- nada, solamente una apuesta — dijo Shana oliendo las rosas  
- ¿Una apuesta? ¿Qué clase de apuesta?- dijo Lavender sentándose al lado de ella  
- sobre quien se enamora del otro... — dijo Shana mirándola  
- Pero eso... Shana... ¿cómo se te ocurrió?- dijo Lavender  
- solo es un juego... —dijo Shana  
- Estas jugando con fuego... ya saliste perjudicada ¿recuerdas?- dijo Lavender   
- por supuesto que me acuerdo Lav — dijo Shana- solo es un juego si siento algo extraño por ese demente... me retirare  
- no quiero decirte después... te lo dije- dijo Lavender abriendo la puerta  
- ¿no me lo querrás decir?- dijo Shana levantando una ceja  
- ¿Bromeas? Me desvelare diciéndotelo — dijo Lavender al tiempo que sonreía 

-0-

Clase de pociones, un día caluroso más aun si estaba lleno de pequeñas fogatas que expandía un latoso olor.

- creo que me moriré… -dijo Shana abanicándose frenéticamente  
- vamos… solo quedan 45 minutos… - dijo Hermione tratando de dar ánimos  
- vaya Hermione… que entusiasta — dijo Harry

Las "sexy-Girl" estaban trabajando al lado de los "sex-Magos" algo inusual y poco tolerado por las chicas.

- si no fuera porque estoy sofocada… -dijo Parvati- te tiraria esta poción encima…  
- ¿tu y quien mas?- dijo Harry acostándose a lo largo de las cuatro sillas  
- sal de ahí Potter… ¿y si me quiero sentar?- dijo Shana soltándose un poco el nudo de la corbata  
- ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Harry inocentemente viendo las bragas de su interlocutora  
- tu cabezota- dijo Ron desde el otro lado  
- no te arrepentirás- dijo Harry a Shana  
- nunca… me escuchaste… nunca- dijo Shana- necesito los crisopos…

Severus Snape, el horrendo profesor de pociones empezó a circular por los pasillos que dejaban los grupos, se detuvo en el de Potter, Pero como estaba Malfoy, siguió de largo, se detuvo en el de las "sexy-Girl".

- ¿Qué creen que hacen?- dijo Snape mirando fijamente a las cuatros chicas   
- ¿trabajar?- dijo Shana inocentemente  
- no juegue conmigo señorita Shadow- dijo Snape  
- no lo esta haciendo profesor- dijo Hermione echando las lagartijas vivas a la poción   
- punto uno… no pidió autorización para hablar… diez puntos menos a Gryffindor… punto dos… no miro a los ojos cuando dijo su comentario heroico… -dijo Snape- otro diez punto menos…  
- pero… - dijo Hermione  
- otros cinco por reclamar… - dijo Snape, ahora miro a Shana que decía algo a susurros a Lavender

Toda la clase tenía la vista pegada en las cuatro chicas, nadie siguió trabajando, Shana dio un respingo.

- ¿nos puede decir que es lo que estaba comentando?- dijo Snape a Shana  
- solo que me sentía mal… -dijo Shana  
- no me mienta- dijo enojado Snape  
- de verdad… - dijo Shana mirando a Hermione  
- "lee la mente"- dijo Hermione moviendo solo los labios  
- ¿quiere perder cien puntos usted sola para Gryffindor?- dijo Snape triunfante  
- dije… que usted es un amargado que odia a los Gryffindor porque son mejores que su nido de serpiente…- dijo Shana cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración

Hubo un "OH" colectivo, Hermione se tapo la boca, los "sex-magos" intentaban no reírse, Snape pareció asombrado, hubo unos segundos que no reacciono, se enderezo bruscamente y siguió caminando hacia su escritorio.

- si alguien quiere acompañar a la Señorita Shadow en su castigo por un mes… cuatro semanas… siete días de arduo trabajo… tres horas diarias… que se apunte en el pizarrón- dijo Snape anotando con letras grandes, el nombre de su "Esclava".

Shana no dijo nada más en lo que resto de clase, Harry tampoco molestaba, sus amigas intentaban ser lo más amables con ellas.

-0-

Horas antes del castigo.

- oye detente… -dijo Harry  
- ¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijo Shana deteniéndose  
- tranquila solo quiero ser tu amigo- dijo Harry al lado de ella  
- ¿si?- dijo Shana levantando una ceja- ¿Qué clase de amigo?  
- Solo amigos… empecemos por lo básico… -dijo Harry- dime tu nombre…  
- Shana Shadow imbecil- dijo Shana caminando  
- Imbecil es un apellido poco común…- dijo Harry  
- ¿me estas tomando el pelo?- dijo Shana  
- claro… ¿Por qué me tomas?- dijo Harry riendo  
- por un ser sin cerebro… -dijo Shana  
- ¿Heather?- dijo Harry  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Shana  
- tu otro nombre es Heather- dijo Harry  
- me has estado investigando… -dijo Shana  
- si- dijo Harry  
- ¿Por qué me sigues?- dijo Shana  
- solo quiero estar un rato con mi amiga Heather-dijo Harry  
- no soy tu amiga… y si es por la apuesta… creo que estas perdiendo tu tiempo… -dijo Shana  
- Heather… te dejare en paz si me dejas hacer algo… -dijo Harry  
- Depende de lo que sea… -dijo Shana  
- Tocar tu estomago... —dijo Harry  
- ¿Qué? Eres un demente ¿lo sabias?- dijo Shana  
- vamos… solo el estomago… te prometo que no tocare nada mas… -dijo Harry

Shana sopeso la situación, el estomago no significa nada, no podría "enamorarse" de Potter por un simple toque, asintió. Harry se acerco a ella, pero la chica se alejo un poco, Harry metió la mano lentamente bajo la blusa de la chica y acaricio el estomago, tenia la piel suave… y podía sentir el olor a fresas que emanaba de su cuerpo, sintió que Shana emitía unas pequeñas risas, abrió los ojos de golpe.

- esa risa- dijo Harry a Shana  
- ¿Qué? Me haces cosquillas Potter- dijo Shana con una sonrisa  
- fuiste tu- dijo Harry- tu la que fue ayer en la noche a mi habitación…  
- ¿estas loco?- dijo Shana sacando la mano de Harry  
- ese olor… se que fuiste tu…- dijo Harry

Shana se acerco lo suficiente a el.

- pruébalo… -dijo seductoramente y se alejo riendo

-0- 

Snape estaba sentado en su despacho, tocan la puerta y entra Shana.

- te estaba esperando Shadow- dijo Snape  
- llegue a la hora acordada señor- dijo Shana aun de pie  
- como no tenia previsto castigar a alguien durante un tiempo… -dijo Snape sacando su varita- tendré que desodernar un poco… - todas las cosas volaron de su puesto y cayeron al suelo- lo hará sin varita… en estricto orden y bajo mi vigilancia…  
- como usted diga- dijo Shana agachando a recoger las cosas

No sabia cuanto tiempo tenia recogiendo las cosas, eso era algo que Snape aprovechaba al máximo, gracias a la pequeñez de la falda de la chica, había pocas cosas que dejaba a la imaginación, la integrante de "sexy-Girl" se percato de eso, si jugaba con fuego… quizás seria divertido.

Se acerco simuladamente hacia donde estaba Snape, recogiendo cosas cada vez mas cercanamente y con una fina seducción (enseñanzas de Hermione), se saco la túnica… le estaba dando calor, o tenia que simular eso, sentía la atenta mirada de Snape sobre ella. Se agacho esta vez asegurándose de mostrar su culo, sintió como la silla de Snape se movía un poco, miro por el rabillo y lo vio inquieto.

- … profesor… ¿me falta mucho por terminar?- dijo Shana colocando cara de inocente  
- siga trabajando- dijo Snape sin mirarla

Shana siguió por unos minutos, ¿era idea suya o en el despacho estaba haciendo realmente calor? Miro a la ventana y esta estaba empañada, miro a Snape y este miraba había el mismo lugar que ella, la chica se sentó en el escritorio, mostrado sus torneadas piernas al profesor que simulaba estar enojado.

- ¿que cree que hace?- dijo Snape  
- ¿esta casado?- dijo Shana desabotonando un botón la camisa  
- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo Snape- vuelva a su trabajo…  
- es que hace tanto calor… -dijo Shana abriendo otro botón 

Abrió otro más, Snape no dijo nada, Shana había ganado el timón de la situación, la camisa dejaba ver un poco de sus pechos, Snape se removía inquieto.

- profesor… me duele tanto… -dijo Shana colocando una mueca de dolor  
- ¿Qué le sucede?- dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño  
- es que me duele… -dijo Shana removiéndose en el escritorio (estaba sentada aun)  
- ¿Qué le duele?- dijo Snape levantándose

Shana tomo una mano de Snape y la coloco un poco mas abajo que su entre pierna, el profesor de pociones se sobresalto, pero no movió la mano de lugar.

- ¿se le pasa el dolor?- dijo Snape frotando la zona que le había dicho la chica  
- creo que era un poco mas arriba- dijo Shana abriendo las piernas

Snape dudo por unos segundos, pero adentro su mano, la chica sonrió, después de todo su profesor no estaba tan mal, hizo un ademán para que el se acercara y así lo hizo, le saco la túnica negra que ya lo caracterizaba, quedo solamente en una camiseta y unos pantalones. 

- ¿se te pasa el dolor?- dijo Snape acercándose al cuello de la chica  
- demorate un poco… juguemos… -dijo Shana

Le saco lentamente la camiseta, para variar negra, y se sorprendió de lo que vio, era un cuerpo muy bien definido, ¿practicaba algún deporte?, sintió como vagaba por casi todo el cuerpo de ella, veía que su profesor no aguantaría mucho, así que le ayudo.

Le saco rápidamente los pantalones y sonrió, no era como lo imaginaba, Snape le saco la blusa de un tiron, sin saber como la falda salio volando junto con sus bragas y Snape ya estaba sin sus bóxer. Sonrió, el era un As en la cama.

-0- 

Hermione estaba tomando desayuno, se acerca Deam, Parvati se sienta frente a ella y Lavender estaba a su lado.

- hola cariño… -dijo Deam dándole un beso en los labios  
- ¿Cómo estas Deam?- dijo Hermione riendo  
- ¿Cuándo vamos a estar juntitos?- dijo Deam- me has tenido abandonado…  
- sabes, que no soy de las que se repite el plato- dijo Hermione  
- ¿eso lo quieres apostar?- dijo Deam

Espero a que Parvati y Lavender miraran hacia atrás que venia Shana y Deam se metió debajo de la mesa. Hermione abrió muchos los ojos, se atoro con la avena que habia ingerido recientemente.

- ¿te sucede algo Hermione?- dijo Shana sentándose al lado de ella  
- no… nada… -dijo Hermione entrecortadamente  
- a bueno- dijo Shana sirviéndose cereales  
- ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano de tu castigo?- dijo Parvati  
- por la sencilla razón de que mi querido profesor de pociones me dejo irme- dijo Shana sonriendo  
- ¡auch!- chillo Hermione  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Lavender mirando a Hermione   
- solo me mordí la lengua- dijo Hermione pateando a Deam   
- bueno- dijo Parvati- ¿pero como te dejo terminar temprano?  
- Digamos… -dijo Shana bajándose la blusa y mostrando un chupón  
- ¿lo hicieron?- dijo Lavender sin creérsela  
- ¿Cómo es?- dijo Parvati  
- ¡diablos!- dijo Hermione  
- ¿y a ti que te sucede?- dijo Lavender  
- tu lengua esta algo tonta- dijo Shana  
- me la volví a morder- dijo Hermione  
- bueno… nos cuentas en el camino, nos toca transformaciones- dijo Parvati levantándose 

Las tres amigas se levantaron y miraron a Hermione.

- ¿Vienes?- dijo Lavender  
- no… quiero seguir comiendo- dijo Hermione  
- de acuerdo- dijo Shana caminando junto a sus amigas

Lavender se devolvió, y cuando estaba a la altura de Hermione se agacho.

- Deam… eres pésimo- dijo Lavender y se volvió a ir  
- ¡Oye!... tu amiga lo hizo con Snape… -dijo Deam  
- ¿y por eso querías castrarme?- dijo Hermione- me mordiste miles de veces…  
- es que me impactaron estas noticias… -dijo Deam- pero que me dices… ¿una tarde juntos?  
- Creo que hiciste bastante merito- dijo Hermione levantándose


	3. La Apuesta III

_**Capitulo III**_

Habitación de las chicas de séptimos, entra Ginny con el corazón de bruja.

- hola chicas…-dijo Ginny acostándose en la cama de Parvati  
- hola Gin — dijo Lavender- ¿Qué noticias nos traes?  
- Escuche algo que me impacto…-dijo Ginny riendo  
- ¿Qué seria?- dijo Lavender  
- que nuestra reina lo hizo con _Snape_- dijo Ginny apuntando a Shana  
- vaya las noticias si que vuelan- dijo Shana  
- solo espero que no tanto- dijo Parvati- ¿se imaginan si llegan a oídos de los otros profesores?  
- Bueno… se desmentirá solamente- dijo Shana  
- ¿Ginny a quien le escuchaste?- dijo Lavender  
- Deam le decía a Harry- dijo Ginny  
- ¿hablando de mi?- dijo entrando Harry   
- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- dijo Parvati  
- solo quería saber si era verdad- dijo Harry sentándose en un sofá  
- verdad ¿que?-dijo Shana  
- que te acostaste con Snape- dijo Harry- ¿Por qué a el le diste la chance y a mí no?  
- Te lo dije… no estas en mis planes de conquista…- dijo Shana  
- ¿Por qué no te pierdes?- dijo Lavender tirándole una almohada  
- lo haría… pero el olor de esta jovencita me traería de vuelta- dijo Harry lanzándole un beso de vuelta  
- ¿estas insinuando que soy hedionda?- dijo Shana enojada  
- no… _eres irresistiblemente seductora_- dijo Harry 

La aludida sonrió, sin que viera Harry, claro esta, Parvati y Lavender lo encontraron muy gracioso, Ginny se enojo.

- no sabias que estabas haciendo _el merito_- dijo Ginny mordazmente  
- los desafíos y cosas difícil son excitantes- dijo Harry jugando a apretar una pelota con una mano  
- ¿Qué me estas tratando de insinuar?- dijo Ginny  
- hola ¿que hacen?- dijo Ron junto a Draco  
- me parece que esta es una habitación de chicas, que estamos en _Gryffindor_ y que nosotras no hablamos con ustedes- dijo Parvati mirando a los nuevos integrantes  
- hay una regla que tenemos que cambiar- dijo Draco sentándose en la cama de Shana  
- ¡oye! Estaba yo- dijo Shana levantándose nuevamente  
- solo falta que llegue Zabini- dijo Lavender  
- esta con una chica-dijo Ron  
- ¿Qué reglas quieres cambiar?- dijo Ginny a Harry  
- un momento- dijo Parvati  
- solo que encontramos absurdo que no se acuesten con nosotros- dijo Harry  
- ¿y nos preguntas porque no lo hacemos?- dijo Lavender  
- tienes un ego de sobra- dijo Parvati  
- si lo hiciéramos, sabrías porque hablo así- dijo Harry  
- hola chicas llegue- dijo Hermione entrando- estoy exhausta  
- me alegra que lo hayas pasado tan bien- dijo Ron  
- ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?- dijo Hermione mirando a los presentes  
- estábamos conversando y nos invadieron- dijo Shana  
- quieren cambiar nuestras reglas- dijo Ginny

Las "sexy-girl" miraron a Ginny, incluso Draco y Harry miraron a la pelirroja, ¿ella se estaba excluyendo a un grupo que no pertenecía? ¿Una que había desecho la primera regla de las "Sexy-Girl" a penas había tenido la oportunidad?.

- en fin… a lo que veníamos… ¿Por qué no compartimos fiestas?- dijo Harry  
- ¿eres tu el vocero del grupo?- dijo Parvati

Todos miraron de donde provenían las risas, Lavender y Shana estaban jugando con Draco, le hacían cosquillas, los tres sobre una cama, mientras que el chico intentaba atacar a las chicas.

- ejem ejem- fingió Harry  
- ¿Qué fiesta dices?- dijo Hermione  
- fiestas en común… quizás los únicos invitados… -dijo Harry  
- estamos igualados… podrían ser orgías…- dijo Ron  
- ¿no me están contando?- dijo Ginny  
- no- dijo Harry y Ron a la vez  
- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Ginny enfurecida  
- eres muy pequeña- dijo Shana  
- pequeña, pero hago las mismas cosas de ustedes- dijo Ginny  
- pero yo no me acostare contigo- dijo Draco  
- ¿y tu Harry?- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa  
- no seas manipuladora, no iras y punto- dijo Ron  
- no hemos dicho que aceptamos- dijo Hermione  
- seria buena Herms- dijo Lavender tirada sobre Draco  
- hay que probar cosas buenas- dijo Shana sobre Lavender  
- me están matando- dijo Draco algo asfixiado  
- esa es la idea galán- dijo Parvati saltando sobre Shana

-0-

- _muy buenos días mis queridos y entrometidos alumnos_- dijo Dubledore a la hora del desayunos, todos rieron- _el colegio de Hogwarst de magia y hechicería ha sido puesto a merced de unos de los inventos muggles mas fascinantes… la televisión…_

Parvati y Lavender rieron emocionadas, esperando con ansias lo que tuviera que decir el director, Shana y Hermione siguieron comiendo, aunque claro, poniendo mucha atención a lo que decía el vejete.

- _muchos creen que son series muggles… pero les informo que tiene mucha mas magia que El señor de los anillos…_ -dijo Dubledore- _Smallville nos pidió el favor de prestarles el castillo para hacerlo de morada de uno de los personajes…_

Las chicas muggles y muy pocas hijas de sangre pura, saltaron en sus asientos emocionadas, daban pequeños saltitos y aplaudían con fervor, las "sexy-Girl" eran unas de ellas. 

- no lo puedo creer- dijo Shana- amo a Tom Welling  
- ¿Quién es ese?- dijo Harry  
- el que hace de Clark Kent- dijo Hermione  
- y el que hace de Lex Luthor… -dijo Parvati  
- que hombre mas sexy- dijo Lavender fingiendo que se desmayaba  
- ¿hay chicas bonitas ahí?-dijo Draco sentándose cerca  
- Lana Lang es preciosa-dijo Hermione  
- Si, son el gusto de Harry- dijo Parvati- orientales…  
- ¿es bella?- dijo Harry interesado  
- si algo… -dijo Shana sin interés- no dijo cuando venían…

Bajo esa pregunta que fue corriendo como si fuera un rió por todo el gran comedor, los alumnos empezaron a silenciarse, se volvió a levantar Dumbledore.

- me alegra que les haya gustado la idea… sobre todo al grupo de las mujeres… nuestros huéspedes llegaran mañana en la mañana, les ruego que se comporten… - dijo Dumbledore

-0-

En la habitación de las "sexy-Girl" esta todo de cabeza, los vestidos y cualquier vestimenta "sexy" estaba siendo seleccionado arduamente, entran los "sex-magos".

- ¿tomaron de punto de reunión nuestra habitación?- dijo Shana metida en el armario  
- si… que comes que adivinas- dijo Harry sentándose  
- podríamos ayudarlas a ver como se ven sexys- dijo Ron sentado en la cama de Parvati  
- seria una buena ida… ¿Hermione?- dijo Lavender   
- mirar… sin tocar- dijo Hermione autoritariamente  
- debo suponer que eres tu la líder del grupo… -dijo Draco  
- solo la vocera- dijo Shana- Parvati lo encontré  
- ¿Qué es esa cosa diminuta?- dijo Ron interesado  
- ¿preguntas?-dijo Parvati mostrándolo  
- tengo que suponer que lo usaran con los Actorcillos- dijo Blaise  
- si se da la oportunidad… ¿Por qué no?- dijo Shana  
- eres una cualquiera Heather- dijo Lavender  
- una cualquiera igual que tu novicia voladora- dijo Shana tirandole un sostén por la cabeza a Lavender  
- bueno, si nos van a modelar… la pasarela será esta- dijo Draco corriendo unas cortinas  
- ¿quieren hacerlo a lo grande?- dijo Parvati entusiasmada  
- somos megalómanos — dijo Harry- nos gusta cualquier cosa grande…  
- sonó comprometedor… -dijo Shana detrás de la cortina  
- sonó a Gay- dijo Lavender  
- bien… iré yo primera- dijo Hermione con una falda diminuta  
- aun no estamos listos- dijo Ron 

Los chicos se acomodaron en el sillón, Hermione salio con su falda escocesa y una pollera muy ajustada, con unas botas que le llegaban un poco mas abajo que las rodillas.

- no me gustan las botas- dijo Draco- pareces una puta  
- que directo- dijo Hermione mirándose  
- es ser sincero- dijo Ron- ¡siguiente!

Salio Parvati con unos pantalones calipsos, una pollera negra y unas chalas, los chicos sonrieron.

- pareces una niña de diez años- dijo Harry  
- me lo quedo- dijo Parvati satisfecha  
- ¡siguiente!- dijo Blaise 

Salio Shana con unos pescadores rosados y una pollera negra que decía "go to milk" con unas letras plateadas, y tenia unas sandalias negras.

- me gusta- dijo Harry  
- se te ven unos pechos descomunales- dijo Blaise  
- esa es la idea… - dijo Shana mirándose- primero tengo que llamar la atención… después lo veremos…  
- te faltan unos tacones- dijo Ron- te ves pequeña…  
- me toca- dijo Lavender detrás de la cortina  
- no nos sigas impacientando- dijo Draco

Salio Lavender con solo la ropa interior, un conjunto rojo y un pequeño velo rojo transparentes que hacia la función de bata.

- ¿iras así?- dijo Ron sorprendido con una sonrisa boba   
- no… pero en la noche si… ¿me queda bien?- dijo Lavender  
- espectacular- dijo Harry

Las chicas estaban partiéndose de la risa, los "sex magos" no despegaban la vista de Lavender que hacia poses raras y prácticamente ya nadaba en un mar de baba.

- hola chicas- dijo entrando Ginny- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Nada, solo elegimos la mejor ropa- dijo Shana  
- ¿Y Lavender decidió sacársela?- dijo Ginny  
- bueno… la conoces… -dijo Hermione  
- si… oye Neville quería subir… ¿lo traigo?- dijo Ginny 

Los "sex-magos" miraron rápidamente a Ginny, ¿era idea suya o Neville quería subir?, ¿Neville? ¿su compañero?.

- ¿y a que va a subir Neville?- dijo Blaise  
- estoy aquí… hola chicas ¿como están?- dijo Neville desde la puerta  
- ¡Neville!- dijeron las cuatro chicas y se acercaron a saludarlo  
- me tenias abandonada- dijo Lavender  
- eres un chico malo- dijo Shana dándole un coscorrón  
- Neville mis disculpas por no saludarte tan efusivamente- dijo Harry enojado  
- No te preocupes- dijo Neville separándose de un beso de Parvati  
- ¿y a que se debe tu visita?- dijo Hermione contenta  
- nada… pasaba cerca y quería saludarlas- dijo Neville  
- que considerado- dijo Shana sonriendo  
- hola… aun estamos aquí- dijo Ron   
- si, si, si… - dijo Shana- Nevi… ven siéntate aquí — lo coloco en medio de los cuatro chicos- y nos vas dado tu opinión…  
- de acuerdo- dijo Neville

Los chicos se enojaron, se sintieron desplazado por Neville, decidieron que era hora de salir de esa habitación, cuando cerraron la puerta y de que Shana saliera tras de ellos, escucharon como las cuatro chicas que se quedaron ahí, se abalanzaron sobre Neville.

- ¿Qué tiene el?- dijo Harry  
- un gran talento- dijo Shana bajando  
- ¿y porque no estas con ellas?- dijo Draco   
- porque no me gustan los grupos… los chicos son míos o de nadie… bien iré a las cocinas… mañana tengo que estar saludable… -dijo Shana saliendo por el retrato  
- nosotros también tenemos "su talento"- dijo Ron  
- pero ellas no lo saben- dijo Harry  
- tenemos que hacérselo saber- dijo Draco  
- ¿Cómo? Pasearnos desnudos frente a ellas?- dijo Blaise sarcásticamente  
- o tal ves… ¿un Streptese?- dijo Shana que se había devuelto por su abrigo  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron  
- nada, ¿me lo prestas?- dijo Shana sacándole el abrigo a Draco- gracias, te lo devolveré

La chica ya había salido nuevamente. 

- claro llévatelo- dijo Draco

**Viernes 21 de Septiembre de 2007. (17:55 PM)**

San Antonio, Valparaíso de Chile.

_Bien, muchas gracias a los reviews que me han dejado, fue muy placentero leerlo después de un breve mal gusto que me lleve. Pero bueno, la vida sigue ¿no?._

_Me demore un poco en actualizar la historia, ¿el motivo?, me había deprimido, pero ya estoy mejor._

_Bien, eso es todo._

_Cariños._


End file.
